


A Sky Full Of Stars

by headxheartwriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Canon, Bellarkesmut, Canon Compliant, Clarktavia - Freeform, F/M, GabTavia, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Minor Becho, Nightmares, Princess Mechanic, bellarke being parents?, bellarke cuddles, lots of soft bellarke sex, mentioned Abby griffin - Freeform, season 7 bellarke, the blakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter
Summary: “Astronomy compels the soul to look upwards and leads us from this world to another.“ bellamy whispered. Clarke lifted her head up and look into his eyes. “What does that mean?” She asked. Bellamy takes his thumb and runs it along her cheek. “It means, the universe brought us together for a reason.” Clarke gives him a soft smile and Bellamy leans in and rests his forehead on hers.A fanfic on my idea how season 7 will go. Includes lots of bellarke, clarktavia, princess mechanic, gabtavia and the Blake’s.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. closer to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy comes back with echo and Gabriel with his broken heart of loosing octavia and opens his heart up to clarke a bit...

* * *

Bellamy left for _four_ hours with, echo, Gabriel and octavia to check out the Anomaly. Clarke finally thought they were going to be finally at peace, but she spoke too soon. When he came back all hell broke _**loose**_.

He walked into the tavern with Gabriel and echo. He had a depressing look on his face. Clarke wanted to know what was bothering him, but then she realized octavia wasn’t with them. Clarke maybe thought, octavia didn’t want to come back to sanctum. Maybe she wanted to stay in the forest with the children of Gabriel instead.

Clarke got up from her chair and Bellamys eyes lit up when he spotted her in the room. He quickly ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Clarke slowly squeezed her arms around his body and buried her face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent. They slowly pulled away. “Where’s octavia?” Clarke asked bellamy.

Bellamy tilted his head to down and looked at the floor. “Octavia is...” he paused for a second. “Octavia is _dead_.” Bellamy spit out. Clarke looked at him in complete shock. She knew everything bellamy did was for his sister and he finally got her back. _How could she be dead?_

She gently took bellamy’s hand and pulled him into a corner by a window. “What? What do you mean she’s dead?” She asked. Bellamy bit his lip and his eyes filled with tears. “You remember that whole anomaly thing Gabriel mentioned? Where he said octavia went into the anomaly and came back.” He mentioned

Clarke nodded, “Well, somehow Octavia had some kind of tattoos on her back that appeared after going into the anomaly, and Gabriel wanted to see what they meant. So we went to his tent and somehow Octavia literally called the anomaly...” bellamy whispered. Clarke was so confused, what bellamy was saying sounded crazy. “She called the anomaly? How is that even possible?” Clarke asked.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know... but hope came into the tent as a full grown woman. She wasn’t even born yet which seemed so unreal. Then she went up to octavia and stabbed her in the stomach. Then she fell into my arms and then all of the sudden she disappeared like dust and hope passed out.” Clarke shakes her head, she never thought such of a thing could be possible.

“She disappeared into dust? That sounds insane... how is that even possible?” Clarke asked again. Bellamy shook his head and tears fell down his cheeks. “I lost her Clarke, I was such an asshole to her when she was clearly trying to redeem herself. She wanted to be better and I didn’t give her a chance... and once I got her back I lost her forever... I broke my mother’s promise, I let my baby sister die in my own arms.” Bellamy sobbed.

Clarke’s heart broke seeing bellamy like this. She wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to be alright.. but it wasn’t going to be. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Bellamy buries his head in her neck, and she can feel his warm tears touch his skin. “I’m so sorry bellamy... I’m so sorry” Clarke coos

_Then they just stay like that for awhile..._

-

Clarke decided to stay in Josephine’s bedroom until more buildings were going to be built for the rest of the people from the people from earth.

Clarke laid her head down on her pillow, and pulled the covers up her body. She let out a short yawn and was about to close her eyes, then she hears a knock coming from her door. She gets up from her bed and slides the doors open and finds bellamy standing outside.

“Oh hey, is everything alright?” She asked. Bellamy stuck his hands in his pockets. “I just couldn’t sleep... and I was wondering if you wanted to talk for a bit?” Clarke nodded. Bellamy turned his head around. “But if it’s a bad time I can just leave?” Bellamy asked again.

“No, don’t worry about it, I’d love to talk.” Clarke said softly, she invites Bellamy into her room. They walk over to a corner with a sitting area. Clarke wraps her cardigan around her chest.

“You okay?” She asks. Bellamy shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve been better...” Clarke nods. She knows how hard this must be for him. She just lost her mom two days ago and he just his sister.

“I know how hard this must be for you...” Clarke says softly. Bellamy punches his palm. “Yeah, I just keep beating up myself on how I was such an awful brother to her...”

Clarke rested her hand on his knee. “She knew you were only trying to do what was best for her, even on how much it hurt her Bellamy...” he nodded and a tear slipped down his cheek. Clarke moved over to the small loveseat to sit down next to him and she rested her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

“Are you sure echo is okay? With you visiting me this late at night alone?” Clarke asked. Bellamy leaned back and brushed his loose hair out of his face. “Echo and I broke up...” Bellamy added.

Clarke was super confused she thought bellamy loved echo? Why would all of a sudden they break up?

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Clarke apologized. Bellamy let out a small smile. “Don’t be.” Clarke smiled back at him. Bellamy got up from the couch, “Well I guess I should get going and head back to my room, so I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight bellamy.” Clarke softly said. Bellamy let out a small smirk. “Goodnight princess.” Clarke let out a small laugh, it’s been so long since he called her that. It reminded her of when they were so young and innocent.

_Clarke slept with a smile on her face that night..._

-

The next morning, Clarke and madi got some fresh breakfast at the tavern. Clarke takes a bite of her fruit salad. Raven walks into the room and walks over to their table. “Mind if I sit?” Raven asks. Clarke shakes her head. “No I don’t mind at all, sit.” Raven sits down at the table. “I’m guessing you heard about octavia?” Raven asks.

Clarke nods. “I’m worried about bellamy, but loosing his sister is like loosing a part of himself.” Raven nods. “Yeah... hopefully we are finally at peace and he can mourn the right way.” She adds. 

“I hope so too.” Clarke softly says. Raven and her never really got to make amends with each other yet. But they seem to be on good terms.

Bellamy walks into the tavern and clarke waves at him. It looks like he didn’t sleep last night with the dark bags underneath his eyes. Bellamy waves back and walks towards the table.

“I guess that’s my queue to leave... Madi come with me to give clarke and Bellamy some privacy.” Raven says. Madi nods and gets up from the table.

Bellamy sits across from her. “Hey, how did you sleep last night?” Clarke asks. “Not well.” Bellamy adds.

Clarke reaches for his hand and rubs his knuckles with her thumb. “If you want, you can spend the night at my room. Maybe it’ll be easier for you to fall asleep? It’s just a suggestion.” Clarke asks shyly.

Bellamy lets out a soft smile. “I would like that, a lot.” 

_And that morning the two of them ate breakfast together like for once they lived in a normal world..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter of this story! I hope you guys like this story so far. I don’t know how often I’ll be able to update this fic but I’ll try to update it every week at the max. This story will kinda be short... but it’ll have the happy ending everyone is hopping for in season 7 so <3


	2. I’m not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s dreams have a way of haunting her with her worst fears... loosing the people she loves. Also there’s mentions of attempting suicide in this chapter and two major character deaths in dreams. So you can skip this chapter, if you feel uncomfortable.

> _It’s been two weeks..._

Two weeks since octavia has gone missing. And yet bellamy is still a mess, but he has finally accepted that she’s gone. 

Acceptance is the _key_

There will be days where he will be fine. He will act like it’s a normal day and nothing has never happened. But then there will be other days where he will break down and sob over loosing his sister. **_That’s how grievance works..._**

Clarke lets the hot water wash over her naked skin. Sanctum supplies good shampoo and conditioner, nothing like she had in Arkadia or on the ark. Everything was very bland and nothing special. Her hair was usually not very soft and very straggly. Also the soap she used on her body smelt like tangy orange. 

Clarke never thought she smelt bad, she would shower as much as she could on earth. The soap she just used smelt like soap, not a special smell or anything just basic soap. She’s not used to this kind of fancy stuff.

She turns the knob out of the faucet to turn the water off and shuts off the water. The shower is beautiful, it has a glass door. Rocky walls and the faucets sprinkle the water down from the ceiling. 

She’s never been in such a fancy shower before, the showers on the ark were very bland as well. Grey tile and a basic faucet, a very small shower and a door. Most showers on the ark were communal. Every room on the ark had their own bathroom but not a shower unless you were one of the “privileged”.

Most of the time on earth she was showering in a river, showering outside in Arkadia or taking a bath in polis. Nothing real special.

She steps out of the shower and her feet touch a fuzzy carpet that sits right outside of the shower. She grabs the towel and wraps it around her body. 

She walks up to the bathroom counter and wipes the fog off the mirror. She rings out her hair. Sometimes she misses her long hair, when she was a teenager. She decided to cut her hair two years after living in shallow valley with madi, when she realized she wasn’t the same girl she was anymore.

The thought of bellamy being outside of the bathroom makes her heart flutter. He could accidentally walk on her being naked and she wouldn’t care.

She wraps herself in her soft robe and takes the towel in her hand; she walks out of the bathroom and spots bellamy reading a book sitting in the chair, in the corner. 

“Bathroom is yours.” Clarke says. Bellamy lifts his head up from his book and gives her a soft smile. “Oh, okay. Sorry I was just reading.” He softly says. Clarke walks towards him. “What are you reading?” She asks.

“Uh, some mythology book. It’s quite interesting.” Bellamy replies. “You are such a nerd.” Clarke adds. Bellamy lets out a short laugh. “Oh shut up.” He jokes. He sets the book down on the table. “Anyways, I’m going to go freshen up now.” She lets out a small nod and watches him walk away.

-

Clarke started to doze off when bellamy finally got out of the shower. She changed into her pajamas, a silky tank top and some silky joggers. 

She was awoken when she felt a dip on the left side of the bed. Madi decided to have sleepovers with raven now. She technically moved into Gaia’s room. But apparently she likes to have sleepovers with raven more.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you.” Bellamy whispered. Clarke shook her head. “No you didn’t, it’s all good.” She replies. Bellamy nods and turns off the lamp and lays down. He pulls the covers over his body and faces the other side. 

Whenever bellamy slept in the same bed with clarke he never faced her side. Clarke was kinda hurt by that, but maybe she also thought he needed some space. But she also felt like he was pushing her away. 

“Bellamy?” She asked. “Hmm?” He whispered. Clarke let out a sigh. “Do, you ever feel like you are being pushed away? With someone you care about?” She asked. “I have felt that many times, why?” He asked.

“Oh nothing, just wondering.” Clarke lied. Of course she was lying to his face, she didn’t want to upset him. Cause she knew he needed space. Then that was it, he never responded back and they both went to _sleep._

_-_

Clarke’s eyes opened, she sat up, but then she realized she wasn’t in her bed. She was in a field of flowers. It seemed like she was back on earth. 

“Clarke.” A voice whispered. She turned her back and saw her own mother standing in the far distance. 

“Mom?” She asked. Her mom gave her a warm smile. Clarke ran towards her and ran into her arms. She felt her mother wrap her arms around her, giving a small squeeze. Clarke pulls away and let’s out a small cry, tears falling down her cheeks.

But her mother doesn’t look sad or angry, she looks happy. “It’s okay, Honey.” Her mom cooed. “How? I literally floated you, I literally killed my own mother.” Clarke replied.

“You didn’t, I was already dead when you did floated my body. Clarke my death wasn’t your fault, you have to forgive yourself.” Her mother added. How could she forgave herself? She tried to do better and she got her mother killed. “How?” She asked.

“By letting go, of the people you love.” Abby mother whispered. “You want me to let you go? Forget about you?” Clarke asked.

“No, clarke that’s not what I’m saying.” Abby replied. Clarke was confused, she had no idea what she meant by that. 

“By letting go of madi and Bellamy when their dead. Once their gone you won’t have a reason to live anymore. I mean we all know they are the reason why you are still living... otherwise you would of already killed yourself.” 

Clarke couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mothers mouth. She stands there in Shock. “Madi is going to be first, she will die in your own arms after being strangled to death by vines in a forest. You’ll be forced to watch and be tied up and you can’t save her.” More tears fall out of Clarke’s eyes. All of a sudden she starts to hear multiple voices talking at once.

“Clarke!” She hears madi scream. She turns around and sees madi tied up against a tree. Vines are slowly wrapping around her body. “Madi!” Clarke screams back. She starts to walk towards her, but her feet can’t move. Her feet are stuck in some kind of quick sand. The vines get closer to madi’s throat. She hears her breathing get heavy. 

“Clarke help me please!” Madi cries. She can’t move, Clarke starts to panic. The vines wrap around Madi’s throat and start to tighten. She hears Madi make choking sounds. Clarke lets out a sob, knowing she can’t do anything. The vines get tighter and eventually Madi goes limp. Clarke’s heart drops when she realizes she’s dead.

“No!” Clarke screams. She drops down to the ground letting out a sob. She pulls at her hair. She let Madi die and she couldn’t do anything about it. Madi disappears into dust.

“And who couldn’t forget about Bellamy Blake, the boy you were in love with for so many years. You broke his heart and left him to die. You don’t even have the guts to tell him you love him.” Abby adds. This isn’t her mother, Clarke thought to herself. Clarke’s mother would never say anything like that.

“Shut up.” Clarke yells. Nightblood drips down from Abby’s eyes and nose. Abby lets out a small laugh. “He’s next.” Clarke shook her head. Madi is not going to die and neither is bellamy. 

“No he’s not, I won’t let that happen.” Clarke cries. “Clarke?” She hears bellamy whisper. She turns her head and sees bellamy in the distance. “Bellamy?” Clarke asks. She runs to bellamy and jumps into his arms. She could finally move. 

“Are you okay?” He asks. Clarke looks around her and doesn’t see her mother to be anywhere. “Yeah. I’m just tired.” Clarke adds. Bellamy lets out a nod. 

All of a sudden she hears a gunshot and sees blood in bellamy’s abandonment. “No.” Clarke gasps. Bellamy slowly falls to the ground, Clarke tries to catch him. “No, no, no” she cries. She tries to hold pressure on the wound. Tears spill out of Bellamys eyes. “Clarke.” Bellamy whispers.

Clarke takes Bellamys hand and rests it against the side of her face. “I’m here.” She coos. “I’ve been in love you, I always have been and I’m so sorry I never got to tell you.” Bellamy whispers. Clarke lets out of a small cry.

“I know, I have-“ Clarke pauses, she watches Bellamys body goes limp. She shakes him, but it’s no use. “Bellamy?” She panics. He doesn’t respond, that when she realizes he’s gone.

_He’s dead..._

“Bellamy.” Clarke screams. She rests her forehead on his. _“I love you too.” _She sobs. 

Then he turns into _dust..._

Clarke wakes up screaming, her whole body is drenched in sweat. She feels hands softly touching her body. 

“Clarke. It’s okay, you’re okay.” She hears a male voice. She stops screaming and rests her hand on her forehead. She lets out a deep breath.

“Bellamy?” She asks. He nods, “I’m here. You had a nightmare.” Clarke lets out a small cry. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” He coos. He brings her into his arms, shes partly sitting in his lap but Clarke doesn’t care. 

All she does is burry her face in his neck and cries into it. She can feel him rubbing his hands gently on her back, in a circular motion. “You’re okay, your safe now.” Bellamy whispers.

After a couple of minutes of bellamy comforting Clarke in silence, she pulls away. “I had a nightmare”- she pauses, “about losing you and madi.” She bites her lip. “I watched the both of you die in my dreams and it was too late I couldn’t save either of you.” 

Clarke lets out another small cry. “Hey hey, hey.” Bellamy whispers. He brings her to sit on his lap. He brushes the loose hairs out of her face. He places both of his hands on either side of her face, cupping it gently. 

“You aren’t going to loose Madi, and you aren’t going to loose _me. _I’m not going anywhere alright?” Bellamy says gently. Clarke lets out a small nod. Bellamy lays back down on the bed. “C’mere” he whispers. Clarke lays her head on his chest, while he slowly rubs her shoulder with his hand. 

_Eventually she falls asleep in his arms and that night she has no more nightmares..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I’m already in love with this story and I decided to post a surprise chapter. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter, as well. Until next time xoxo


	3. broken glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious storm arrives at sanctum, and people are in danger. Clarke and Bellamy go out into the storm to save a certain life. Meanwhile a certain message is seen due to gravity.

_It was Madi’s first day of school._

Clarke finally decided to let Madi go to school, after putting Russell in lockup not deciding to do with him yet. It was a big decision for clarke to let her go, but she felt like it was time to let Madi have some freedom. Since the Primes are gone, hopefully life can be peaceful as they desired.

Madi shoves as much food as she can in her mouth, crumbs dropping everywhere. “Madi, can you show some manners and not make a mess? Slow down, the food isn’t going anywhere.” Clarke says. Madi takes a napkin and wipes the red substance off her chin. 

“Sorry clarke, I just don’t wanna be late..” Madi adds. Madi looks up and recognizes the time on the clock that is mounted on the wall. She gets up quickly from the table. “Madi, wait.” Clarke responds.

Madi slows down and turns her back towards Clarke. Clarke gives her a soft smile, and plants both of her hands on either of her shoulders. “Just be careful today? Alright... and if anything seems suspicious or you don’t feel safe, leave right away.” Clarke warns. Madi just rolls her eyes at clarke. 

“Clarke, sanctum is safe now, the primes are gone and basically everyone knows I’m a nightblood.” Madi whines. Clarke nods. “I know, just be careful okay?Now have fun today and good luck.” She says softly.

Madi smiles at clarke, then kisses her on the cheek. “Ai hod yu in, clarke” Madi says. Clarke gives a tough squeeze on Madi’s shoulder. “Ai hod yu in seintaim.” Clarke responds back.

Madi hooks both thumbs on her book bag handles and walks out of the tavern. In the corner of her eye, she sees Bellamy walking towards her. “Hey, Madi’s first day of school is today?”

Clarke nods. She reaches for the napkin on the table and wipes up the mess Madi left. “They grow up so fast.” Bellamy adds. Clarke lets out a short laugh. “Yes they do, feels like a lifetime I go when I was only a teenager.” 

Bellamy gives Clarke a small smile. “You were one feisty teenager, I might add.” He jokes. Clarke lets out a giggle, he made her laugh again. “Oh really? What was about me that was so feisty?” Clarke replied.

Bellamy move closer to her, their faces not even inches apart. “You were very sassy, and had quite the attitude. I was kinda afraid you were going to end up kicking me in the balls.” He adds. 

Clarke shoves at his chest. “Oh please, I wasn’t that type of teenager.”She jokes. Bellamy wiggles his eyebrows “Whatever you say doctor girl.” 

Clarke was about to say something until she was interrupted by the crack roach, Murphy. “I hate to ruin your little flirting moment, but we need to talk about making our own compound as a group.” 

Clarke blushed at the thought, that Bellamy and her were flirting but she didn’t even seem to realize. Bellamy nods. “What time would work today for all of us to meet? Or do you have a date today?” Murphy teases. Bellamy lets out a sigh. “I think after lunch would work.” He replies.

Murphy nods, then he walks over to the table in the corner with the others. Just leaving Clarke and Bellamy standing there, in complete awkwardness...

-

Later that day, Clarke and Bellamy decided to spend some time Russells dog, picasso. Since Russell was in lockup, Picasso needed someone to watch over her. Clarke and Bellamy happily volunteered. 

Clarke threw the ball out of her hand and she watched the dog run towards it. “She’s so adorable.” Bellamy said.

Clarke smiled, seeing the adorable animal running towards her. The dog dropped the ball, and started to lick her hand. “I know, she’s so lovable.” Clarke replies.

All of a sudden they hear a loud crackle in the sky. Clarke turns her back and sees dark clouds forming in the sky. Ever since she landed on planet alpha, she’s never been in a crazy storm. It rained a bit, but that was about it.

“A storm is coming.” Clarke says. The wind starts to pick up. She hears thunder again. All of a sudden she sees the guard motioning to get them in side. 

“A serious storm is coming. It’s not safe out here right now, we need to go into shelter now!” The guard yells. 

All of a sudden Clarke feels a sting on her arm. She touches the spot where the pain is coming from, and realizes something white is stuck in her arm. It looks like glass, and she feels another sting in her shoulder.

Bellamy quickly hooks Picasso onto her leash and the both of them run inside of the palace. The alarm starts to sound, and people start to panic.

Clarke, and Bellamy run towards the palace. Picasso keeps up the speed with bellamy. 

Clarke walks up to the guard by the doors. “What the hell is this?” She asks. “We call this the glass storm, they only form every couple months-“ the guard pauses “Since alpha has two suns, scorching hot temperatures can cause it to rain Molten glass. We have multiple tornadoes, crazy winds and it rains sideways. The second dangerous thing from the red sun.”

Clarke nods. That’s insane... she would never expect to see something that crazy. In the corner of her eye, Clarke spots Madi’s teacher. She walks up to her, hoping to ask where Madi is. “Hey, do you know where Madi is? I need to talk her.” The teachers eyes widen.

“I thought she was with you? When the alarm went off she yelled your name so I assumed she found you and she was safe.” The teacher panics. Clarke’s heart drops, she doesn’t want Madi out in this storm.

She could die out _there..._

“No. I have to go find her it’s not safe.” Clarke panics. Bellamy grabs Clarke’s arm. “Clarke, you heard the guard it’s not safe out there, you’ll get killed.” Bellamy adds. Clarke shakes her head, her heart beating heavy. “If I don’t go out there, Madi will die.” She panics.

Clarke’s eyes fill up with tears. Her hands start to fidget. “Okay, I’ll go out there and find her okay? You stay here with the others.” Bellamy offers. 

Clarke won’t let that happen, she won’t loose the two people she loves in that storm. “Like hell I am, I’m not loosing the two people who are most important to me today, I’m coming with you.” She replies. Bellamy nods. 

Before they both run out of the palace, they hear the guards screaming at them telling them to come back, it’s running pretty heavy right now. They both can feel the shards of glass going into their skin. 

“Clarke!” Madi screams. Clarke touches Bellamys shoulder, to alert him she found her. They both run towards Madi, realizing a heavy table fell on Madi’s legs. Clarke rests her head on Madi’s forehead. “It’s okay, I’m here.” She coos. 

“Okay help me.” Bellamy says. Clarke and Bellamy try to lift up the heavy table off from Madi’s legs in the heavy wind. Madi wraps her arms around Clarke’s torso after the table is lifted, Clarke rubs Madi’s back. “Cmon, we need to leave now.” Clarke warns.

They try to cover their eyes when they run towards the palace. When they’re about to reach the stairs, they hear clarke scream. In the wind a sharp piece of rubble went through Clarke’s torso. She groans in pain and drops down to the ground.

“Clarke!” Madi yells. Bellamys heart drops, he needs to get Clarke to a doctor now or she’ll bleed to death. “Madi go inside now! I’m right behind you.” Bellamy yells. Madi just stands there in shock. “Now!” Bellamy yells again. Madi runs quickly into the entrance of the Palace. 

Bellamy reaches to pick Clarke up, bridal style. He pushes so hard to lift her up quickly, but the force of the heavy winds is pushing him towards the ground.

_After that everything turned black for clarke..._

-

Clarke’s eyes slowly fluttered open, she didn’t remember much after passing out during the storm. She realized she wasn’t in her usual bed, she was in a hospital bed. She spotted Bellamy sitting in a chair, besides her bed. His face was buried in his hands. 

“Bellamy?” She asked. He lifted his head up and let out a sound of relief. “Oh thank god.” He replies. Clarke tries to sit up, but she feels pain in her lower torso. “Easy.” She hears Bellamy whisper. 

Clarke scratches her forehead, “What happened?” She asks. Bellamy lets out a sigh. “Right after We saved Madi, some sharp rubble in the wind impaled you and you passed out from blood loss. The doctors had to put you into surgery right away.” Bellamy replied.

Clarke gulped, realizing she could of died there right on the spot if it wasn’t for Bellamy. “Dear god.” Clarke responds. A tear slips down Bellamys face. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Clarke asks.

“I could almost lost you again Clarke, I just got you back and I wouldn’t know what I would do if I-“ Clarke cuts him off by placing her finger on his lips. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere I promise. I’m okay and that’s what _matters.” _

Bellamy nods and she takes his hand and squeezes it gently. Bellamys thumb rubs Clarke’s knuckle. 

“Wow you looked better, in radiation burns then being impaled.” She heard Murphy. Clarke let out a small laugh. 

“Wow thanks Murphy.” Clarke replies. She sees Raven walk into the room after Murphy. “Madi, is with Gaia in the waiting room.” Raven adds. Clarke nods. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Raven says softly.

Clarke smiles back at Raven.

-

Clarke was able to go back to her room after a day, Bellamy was going to take care of clarke and tend her wound for her. Bellamy slid the doors open for clarke, while Clarke sat in the wheelchair. He pushed her towards the bed, Clarke started to sit up and rested her hand on Bellamy’s shoulder to keep herself steady. 

He gently laid Clarke down in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Clarke realized the mess that was near the window. Clarke forgot to shut her window, before the storm hit. 

“Shit, I forgot to shut the windows and the room is filled with small pieces of glass from the storm.” Clarke added. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay, I’ll clean it up.”

Bellamy walked closer to the mess that was at the window, he went into shock. Clarke was concerned why he was making that face. “What’s wrong?” Clarke asks. She sits up in her bed and realizes what’s on the floor.

It’s a message, that says 

O-C-T-A-V-I-A spelled out in the small pieces of glass. This can only mean one _thing_.

_Octavia is still alive..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get interstellar vibes reading this chapter? Sound Familiar??? I’m loving this story so far ❤️


	4. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and clarke have a little argument over trying to see if octavia is alive or not. As well Clarke has a little accident, where bellamy needs to help her of course.

It’s been over a _week, _since the glass storm hit sanctum. Not a lot of damage was done, some windows got broken and a couple people got injured. 

Bellamy has been taking good care of clarke for the past week since she can’t move that much. He’s been bringing her food and helping her get up to go places. Madi only has gone by a couple times to see her. 

The doors slide open and Bellamy finds Clarke asleep in her bed. The morning suns shine bright through the windows. Bellamy sets the breakfast tray down on the end of the bed and he sits down next to her. He gently grabs her hand and rubs small gentle circles on her hand with his thumb. 

Clarke stirs and opens her eyes, Bellamy brushes the small baby hairs out of her face. “Morning.” She whispers. Bellamy gives her a small smile. Clarke tries to sit up, but she groans in pain. Bellamy gently helps clarke sit up. 

“I brought you some breakfast from the tavern. BytheAnn told me she hopes you feel better.” Bellamy mentions. Clarke takes a bite of her strange looking fruit. “Well tell her I said thank you, I can’t wait to get up and be on my feet again.” she adds. 

“I know, but it’s been a week clarke. You need to let yourself heal. You got impaled by something.” Bellamy adds. Clarke sets her fork down on her plate. “I know, but bellamy we need to do something for our people. We can’t stay here forever, we need to built our own compound.” 

Bellamy sighs and rests his hand on his forehead. “I know, but what matters right now is you need to heal, that can wait.” Clarke shakes her head, she hates that she only can sit here and do nothing. “I hate this.” She mumbles.

Bellamy cups Clarke’s face, Clarke gives him a hurt look. “Hey listen to me, I know you want to do what’s best for our people, but you can’t do that when you can barely even walk.” Clarke nods, she knows he’s right. But she just hates to hear it. 

“We need to talk about octavia bellamy, you haven’t said anything about the message since we saw it.” Clarke adds. Bellamy stands up and walks away from the bed. “Bellamy please, I know your scared but that message is a sign. She’s alive.” 

Tears fill Bellamys eyes, the fact his sister may be alive warms his heart but there’s still a chance she might not be. “You don’t know that.” Bellamy mentions. 

“Bellamy, we need to tell gabriel. He can help us.” Clarke says. Bellamy whips his head around. “No we don’t!” He yells. Clarke felt hurt, since he lashed out at her. “What you don’t trust him?” She asks.

“No it’s not that clarke, it’s just-“ he pauses “I’m setting myself up for disappointment, and even if she’s alive. I think it’s better if you stayed out of it. I don’t need your help okay?” 

Clarke frowns at the fact, she may of went too far from helping Bellamy. Bellamy shakes his head, “I’m sorry I have to go.”

Then he just leaves

-

“You sure you don’t want any dinner?” Raven asks. Clarke shakes her head no. Bellamy never came back to help out Clarke after their small argument this morning. “I’m not hungry.” Clarke adds.

Raven sees Clarke frown, she knows Clarke upset about something. All Bellamy told her was if she could help out clarke this evening. “Okay, what’s wrong? You seem upset?” Raven asks.

Clarke shrugs her shoulders. “We may of found a sign that Octavia could be alive.” Raven shakes her head. “How? Bellamy saw her disappear into thin dust?” 

“I don’t know but we found a message that was written out in her name on the floor... which was odd.” Clarke adds. “I think maybe he just wants space, but when he’s ready to talk he will come to Clarke. I know him too well to know that.” Raven mentions.

“How?” Clarke asks. “Well, I know for a fact that he’s been in love with you for a long time. Over a century I’d say to be exact. He’s vulnerable with you... he trusts you. He loves you to all well... to be so angry with you over something stupid.” Raven adds. Clarke blushes at the fact, raven told her that Bellamy is in love with her. She has liked Bellamy for a long time, but it wasn’t until he left her that she realized she was in love with him.

Raven softly punches her shoulder, “Oh cmon, you love him too.” Clarke pretends to act like the punch hurt. “I do not.” 

Raven lets out a short laugh. “You are such a bad lair.”Clarke rolls her eyes. “Whatever, I’m going to get a bath. Can you help me?” 

Raven nods, she slowly helps Clarke up and brings her to the bathroom. She sits her down on the toilet, while raven turns on the faucet to fill up the tub. 

Raven grabs a towel out from the closet, and places it on the floor near the tub. “Yell, if you need anything okay?” Raven says. Clarke nods and she shuts the door behind her.

-

Bellamy knocks on the door, he feels like such an ass to clarke. He knew she only wanted to help him find his sister. 

The doors finally slide open and he finds raven. “Hey, is there any way I can talk to clarke?” He asks. Raven crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Why? Are you gonna flip out on her again?” She asks. Bellamy shakes his head. “No, I wanted to apologize to her for lashing out at her this morning.” 

Raven lets him in the room. “She’s taking a bath right now, you can wait until she’s done. I’ll be back later, so your on watch.” Bellamy nods. 

He walks over to the couch in the corner, and sits down. He buries his face in his hands and realized he’s become such an ass to everybody he cares about.

He doesn’t know what to do _anymore. _

-

Clarke stands up in the tub in pain. Then she realizes the towel is no longer on the counter, she realized raven put it on the floor where she could reach it easier. She steps out of the tub and bends down to grab it when all of a sudden she slips and hits her head on the edge of the tub. 

Clarke hears a loud thump once her body lands on the floor. Clarke groans in pain even more. She realizes her stitches are still intact, but she feels blood oozing from her forehead. 

“Raven!” Clarke yells. She hears a knock on the door. “Clarke are you okay? It’s Bellamy I heard a loud thump.” 

Clarke touches the wound on her forehead. “No, I slipped and hit my head, I can’t get up.” She yells. She hears the door knob shift. “I’m coming in!” Bellamy yells.

“No, I’m naked! Just wait” Clarke yells. She hears him sigh, and clarke reaches for the towel and tries to wrap it around her body as much as she can. 

“Okay, you can come in now.” She yells again. The door finally opens and Bellamy reaches for her and picks her up from the floor. He sits her down on the toilet. He realizes the giant wound on her forehead. He grabs a washcloth from the closet and places it on the wound on her forehead.

“How hard did you hit your head? Do we need to take you to see a doctor again?” He asks. Clarke shakes her head. “No, I’m fine I just cut my forehead that’s all.” 

Bellamy nods. All of a sudden he plants a kiss on her forehead. “I’m glad your okay.” 

Clarke didn’t feel nervous or scared being almost naked in front of him. _She felt safe..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter kinda felt rushed... but good things for bellarke are coming I promise.


	5. not an update

sorry guys I’ve been not updating in the past couple weeks, I’ve been super busy but I’m going to try to get a chapter in before Christmas. Hope you understand <3


	6. alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy find go to Gabriel to tel him the message they found in the room, after the glass storm and get closer to unlocking the mystery of the anomaly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda on the shorter side sorry about that guys.

_Clarke didn't hit her head too hard..._

At least she hoped she didn't. Clarke decided to put on one of Josephine's old robes that were in her closet after her falling out of the tub. Bellamy ran down to the infirmary on the first floor of the palace to grab an icepack. Clarke sits at the edge of the bed with her legs crossed.

"Here." Bellamy says softly, he hands her the ice pack and she plants it on her forehead. "Thanks."

Bellamy sits down across from her in a chair, he gives her a shy smile. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks once again and she nods. Clarke knows she wants to ask Bellamy, about going to see Gabriel and telling him what they both saw after the glass storm. But he doesn't want too and thats what started a fight the last time. 

"Bellamy." Clarke whispers. She has to ask him again about seeing Gabriel, she has_ too_. She takes a deep breath before she finally speaks, "We need to see Gabriel about what we saw." Bellamy shakes his head, a frown appears on his face. "We can't Clarke, we just can't." he responds back. Clarke sets the ice pack down on the bed and then stands up. "Bellamy, he knows more about the anomaly more than any of us do. he's been studying it for over a hundred years..."

Bellamy stands up from the chair and turns his back at her. He crosses his arms and sighs. Then he feels a hand gently touch his shoulder, "I know you're scared. But if theres any chance of getting your sister back, wouldn't you want to take it?" Clarke asks. He finally turns around to face Clarke, he gives her a slight nod. She cups his face, and gives him a small smile, "We will find her _together._ She's out there somewhere. I will go through hell with you to find her. Okay?" 

Bellamys eyes light up after she said that. No one would ever go through so much trouble to find Octavia, not echo, not raven, not spacekru, not Kane. The only person who he knew would, was _Clarke_. 

"You don't have to go through all this trouble to help me find her Clarke. You should stay with Madi, here in Sanctum where both of you will be _safe_." he responds. Clarke shakes her head, "No I can't. I couldn't save my dad. I couldn't save Finn. I couldn't save Lexa and I couldn't save my own mother. But I can help you save your sister, because there is no way in hell... I'm loosing you _too_."

Bellamy's heart melts at what Clarke just said to him. He gives her a huge smile, "You mean the world to me Clarke." He wraps his arms around her torso and pulls her into a soft hug. He buries his head in her neck and he can feel her smile on his shoulder.

In that moment, everything felt _perfect_.

-

Getting past the shield was easier then Clarke thought. Since Russell is no longer in power, the rules have been less strict. Bellamy and her have been walking about two hours or so through the unknown forest of "Planet Alpha". The two suns start to set in the horizon, Clarke accidentally trips and falls onto the ground. Bellamy nudges his head and bends down to help her up. "Yikes, you have been awfully clumsy lately princess." He jokes.

Clarke gives him a slight smile. "Shut up." Clarke is about to stand up and she feels something grab at her foot. She turns her head around to find a vine wrapped around her ankle that is slithering quickly up her leg. "Bellamy." she warns. His eyes widen and he quickly tries to unwrap the vine but its too strong. All of a sudden it drags Clarke backwards and she screams. Bellamy runs after to Clarke and he finds her against a tree and the vines are wrapping around her torso. She tries to move but it's no use. "Get a knife and cut the vines, thats the only way it will stop!" Clarke yells. Bellamy nods and takes the bookbag off his shoulder and sets it on the ground. He unzips the bag and shuffles through the bag looking for the knife. He hears Clarkes breathing start to get heavy, he keeps looking but he still can't find it.

He turns his head and the vines start to wrap around her neck. He knows, if he doesn't find the knife soon the vines will choke her and she could die. He finally finds the knife and runs over to Clarke to find the vines pressing on her her neck. He slices the vines off from her neck and they fall limp onto the ground. Clarke lets out a deep breath, and Bellamy cups the side of her face. "You're okay, you're okay." He coos.

They finally get up and then they are on the _run_.

-

"So.. You are saying you may of found a message that Octavia could be alive? In the anomaly?" Gabriel asks. Clarke and Bellamy both nod. Gabriel crosses his arms. "What did you find?" He asks. Bellamy takes a deep breath. "We found..." He pauses "We found her name spelled out in broken glass after the storm. No one was in the room besides us."

Gabriels face widens. "Amazing." he adds. Clarke and Bellamy both exchange a quick look. Gabriel walks over to a desk with a bunch of papers. "The anomaly is a portal." Clarke gives him an confused look, "What do you mean it's a portal?" she asks. Gabriel licks his lips and pics up one of his papers from his desk. "It's like a wormhole, but instead of the wormhole taking you to a different part in the universe. It takes you to a different planet."

Bellamy stands there in shock. He could not believe what he is hearing. The fact there is a good chance that his sister could be still alive makes him smile. "Time passes way faster wherever she is compared to on planet alpha. But somehow she found a loophole to somehow communicate with you which is beyond amazing. Hopefully we can get more answers when Hope wakes up. For now it seems like she is in some coma." Gabriel adds.

"So what does this all mean exactly? Bellamy asks.

Gabriel lets out a small smile. "It means Octavia is alive and were all going into the anomaly to get her _back_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So Octavia is alive and the gang is going into the anomaly to get her back. Things are finally starting to get interesting...


End file.
